Beautifully Insane
by Thisway
Summary: Legally insane,they are told, only something ins't right at all at Happy Smiles Mental Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

New story this time it is Rade. Tell me what you think and any questions pertaining to this story.

Chapter 1

Review?

Smoke curled around him, entering his nose and burning his lungs and stinging his eyes. It was clouding his vision and he couldn't make out anything around him. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. They we're trapped. An earthquake had hit LA again, this time on a larger scale, while class was in. School had protocol for things like this… steps to be taken. Teachers would obviously take control and direct every student into safe code of action. Get a book, get under a desk, and find a safe closet… all those things the teachers would tell them.

All those things would have come in handy if Robbie was actually in class when the quake hit. Instead he was fixing a recently broken Rex – curtsey of Trina. The black box had the tools to fix Rex, so he had headed there to work on Rex.

He had entered the area, talking softly to his broken puppet and hadn't noticed the room was already being occupied by a certain darkly clad girl. He had stumbled over his own feet when his eyes landed on Jade, angrily cutting up papers sitting in the center of the room.

"What are you doing here, _Robbie_?" She had asked in a dangerous way Robbie couldn't really understand. As far as he could remember he hadn't even seen Jade today, so he couldn't have upset her in anyway. Then again he remembered, according to her, his very presence annoyed her.

_I could ask you that, you gank_. Had been his thoughts but he would never mutter such dangerous words to such a dangerous person. He was too much of a coward. Instead he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to think of something to say. Talking to Jade was seriously one of the most frightening things to him. Anything could set her off, and he could end up with a bruised ego and a cut.

Simultaneously, Jade rolled her eyes at Robbie's uselessness turning back to her paper murdering, and Robbie turned on his heels to leave back out of the room the room began to shake before his hand was up to touch the handle. Then, he barely jumped back in time to avoid an ill placed prop stations near the entrance. It crashed to the ground blocking the exit.

The young man hadn't noticed however because he had dove under a chair to protect himself from any falling debris. When the earth finally stopped shaking and the horrible loud sound of things falling had finally ceased, the boy peeked his head for underneath the chair to look around.

The candy land props were all destroyed and a few lights were hanging crookedly from the ceiling. Other than that everything was holding up nicely. Hollywood Arts was obviously earthquake ready.

Then the boy remembered the girl who had on seconds before been sitting in the middle of center stage, which was now completely covered by heavy broken props. His stomach sank and he took a shaky step towards the rubble only to freeze out of fear of finding something that would damage his already damaged mind. The thoughts were very short lived though as a turned over tables a few feet away from him was pushed forward and Jade emerged.

He quietly sighed in relief as Jade angrily dusted herself off. "Are you alright?" He asked looking his own self over.

Jade touched her thumb to her lip bringing it back she groaned when she noticed her lip was bleeding. "I'm peachy…"

Robbie had already jogged back stage only to discover the way blocked by large equipment ill properly placed again. "Uh, I think we're trapped, Jade." He quickly dug into his pocket fishing out his pear phone. No signal. "Do you have a signal?"

Jade was tugging on the heavy prop blocking the entrance. "I don't have my phone…" Her pulling and tugging were obviously doing nothing. "Come help me move this thing…"

"It weighs a ton, Jade. We won't be able to move it." Robbie announced holding his phone into the air for a signal.

"You could at least give it a try." She hissed finally giving up. Her arms dropped to her sides and she glared at Robbie's turned back. "I am not going to die in here with you."

"We aren't going to die." He quickly said and swallowed hard. "They'll come looking for us soon." He finally gave up and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

There was a long moment of silence between them. Robbie began to pace around the room, and Jade had gone back to trying to move the rubble from the entrance.

"I smell smoke." Her voice was emotionless but her eyes had locked with his. Her blue eyes had darkened with emotion the other parts of her face refused to show.

A few seconds later he also smelled the chemically burning smell, and it had become impossible to ignore. The fire alarm began to blare a moment later resulting in the teens to both open their mouths and shirk out cries for help. Soon their yelling ceased replaced by dry coughing as smoke began to fill the room and the temperature rose.

Robbie quickly shrugged off his back pack and pulled out a bottle of water. He then walked towards Jade and tugged his over shirt off and motioned for Jade to give him the flannel shirt around her waist. Reluctantly she handed it over and watched as Robbie wetted both items of clothing with the water before bringing his shirt up to his nose. The young woman caught on quick and did it also. They both moved wordlessly away from the entered which a heavy stream of smoke was now pouring through.

They we're going to die. Robbie realized it when he had smelled the choking smoke. He really should have been freaking out, but it never came. He thought his final moments would have been different… more terrifying. The idea of burning to death did scare him greater than he could put into words, but he was smart and he understood the black smoke would do them in first.

He glanced to his left at his... uh, friend? He wasn't really sure what he could call Jade, and now he was having his final moments with her.

She looked afraid… completely horrified. Like he honestly felt he must feel, but couldn't. Her eyes were clamped shut and the quickly drying flannel shirt was pressed to her face like it was oxygen and she coughed. He guessed… hazily. That his friend wasn't as tough as he had thought and looking at her now he could see the frightened little girl she really was. His eyes stung and he couldn't hold them open anymore as they watered. It had become too smoky to see anyway… he coughed his lungs on fire.

It wasn't long before lack of oxygen made both teens fall into blissful easy to breathe darkness.

Bin===

His throat felt closed, dry, and scratchy, and his eyes sprang open as he came too with a gasp of air that burned on the way down. His eyes instantly closed again when they were assaulted by bright artificial light, and this time cracked his eyes open. Adjusting his tired sore eyes to light, he was alive. He could tell by the over-whelming smell of disinfectant and sickness only accompanied with a hospital.

He tried to move but he found it impossible to. Something was strapped over his chest and over the lower part of his legs. His fingers pressed against cold metal as he attempted to move his body. _This wasn't right._ He raised his head up a little unable to see much from his position. He could however; make out a large mirror stretched out along the wall before him. It looked a lot like those one way mirrors, which could only mean one thing. He was being watched.

His head began to pound as a vague memory slipped into his mind and slipped right back out a moment later. He couldn't grasp it again. All he could remember was the fire and… "Jade." His voice was strained cracked like bad radio reception.

He had been trapped in the fire with her. _Had they both been saved_? "Hello?" He called out his voice as strained as before. He needed a nurse because he really needed to use the restroom. "I need to pee…" He had decided to ignore the fact he was restrained. He was obviously in a hospital so it wasn't a big deal.

His calls went unheard and he very slowly began to panic and his calls turned into pleas and his pleas turned into cries. "What's going on?" He moaned his struggling became more frantic. _Something was wrong for sure. _

His struggles came to a stop when he heard a door someplace out of his view open. He moved his head around but found he was still unable to see anything. "Who's there? What's going on?"

"Gabe, you have to calm down if you wanna be released. It was really dumb what you and that girl did. You caused a lot of trouble and you're smarter than that." A dark haired woman with thick make-up came into view dressed in a white nurse's outfit.

Robbie frowned as the woman went out of view again. "My name isn't Gabe…"

"You both were really hurt." The woman ignored him. The leaden sound of a motor reached his ears as the metal table he was one began to tilt forward until he was in a ninety degree angle. "Here you go…" The woman pushed a metal cart over to him; he couldn't make out what was on it.

"What are you doing?" Robbie licked his lips nervously. He felt her pulling at his sleeve, terror gripped at him as he felt a sharp pinch of pain in his arm.

"Just giving you something to calm you down…" She gently patted his face with a cold rough hand. "You'll be fine."

"I…" Robbie began but a sudden surge of drowsiness made forming words impossible. His head dipped low his chin hitting his chest. His eyes grew heavy but he tried to stop it – the blackness creeping on the edges of his vision. "I…" He tried to form words again.

"Rest your eyes, Gabe. Everything will be alright when you wake."

He wanted to tell her his name wasn't Gabe, and that he wanted to stay awake. He wanted to find out what was going on.

BIN===

Bliss.

That's what he felt when he woke up. As light as a feather, and his senses seemed clear… crystal clear. The bright artificial light above him seemed brighter then humanly possible but not in a way that hurt his eyes. The thin sheet covering his body had his skin tingling, every breath he took felt like the first one after escaping from an air tight room. He could smell everything easily. The room had a nauseating sterilized smell but his body smelled like ivory soap with a very slight under tone of sweat. He could hear a heavy sound of a motor and the abnormal sound of his quickened heart beat mixing together in an almost nice and catchy beat.

Everything was clear. He found himself sitting up without even realizing he had and taking a quick look around the room. He was no longer being restrained. The room was completely bear with pale white walls and a cold white marble floor. Even the bed he now sat on was purely white in color. The only thing different in the room was the long mirror on the wall.

He got on his feet with surprising ease and walked towards it. His reflection stared back at him; at least his looks hadn't changed. He raised his hand to touch it only to drop it inches away when his heightened hearing caught onto heavy foot falls outside of the metal handless door to his left.

It very slowly slid open and a tall dark haired man dressed in a doctor's coat entered the room.

"Are you my doctor?" Robbie was surprised by his voice's clarity.

The man dark brows furrowed and with pale lean finger he gently pushed a pair of thinly framed glasses up his nose. "You are very aware that I am, Gabe." The man said.

"I'm not Gabe." Robbie quickly said. "What's going on? I remember a fire and then waking up here. Is my mom here?"

The man looked confused. "Your mom…?" The man shook his head and took the clip board from under his arm and scribbled something on it.

"What are you writing?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing…" The man stopped writing looking up at Robbie. "Tell me exactly what you remember." He motioned for Robbie to take a seat on the bed.

Robbie hesitated but finally took a seat on the messy white bed. "I'm not really sure what you mean."

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Nurse Gonzales told me you told her your name wasn't Gabe. Who exactly do you think you are?"

"I'm not Gabe. I have no idea who that even is." Robbie quickly explained. "I'm Robbie…"

The man quickly wrote more in his notes. "Alright," he mumbled. "Tell me more about Robbie… who is he?"

Robbie got onto his feet a little frustrated now. "I'm Robbie… I'm seventeen and I go to Hollywood Arts in LA."

"Gabe," the man slowly shook his head. "I thought we were making progress." He gently scratched his head. "I guess the accident worked as a regression. All those years made pointless now." The man said to himself.

"I don't understand." Robbie gripped his head and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly moved away. "Get your hands off me. Call my mom."

"Gabe you and your mother haven't had any contact with each other in over eleven years."

"What?"

"Eleven years ago you had some issues… Your mother brought you here for treatment but never came back. You became a ward of government and ultimately a ward of Happy Smiles Mental Hospital." The man explained calmly.

"I'm in a mental hospital?" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you've been here since your sixth birthday. Your name is Gabe Liberno and your seventeen years old. You've never been outside these walls." His tone never changed octaves. "We were making so much progress before the accident."

"Accident?" Robbie asked weakly. He couldn't understand what was going on. He couldn't understand why this man was lying to him in such a way.

The man removed his glasses and sighed. "Yes, you and one of your friends made an attempt at escaping. Neither of you had ever driven a car before and unfortunately crashed the one you stole. You got out with only a few bruises and such but your friend was badly burned."

"I don't believe you." Robbie moaned his head hearting again so bad he began to rock.

"It's true. I'll see about upping your medication and we'll have more time for one on one interaction later. I'm very busy today. If you're ready you can walk to the commons and spend a little time with your friends." The man patted Robbie's shoulder again before leaving. "I'm Dr. Limburg, I hope you remember soon.

After a few minutes Robbie released his head and stared blankly at his open door. _What's going on?_ What Limburg had said couldn't be true but for some reason it felt like the truth. It couldn't be the truth though… not with his memories of something totally opposite of what Limburg had told him in his mind.

He got on his feet intent of finding Dr. Limburg and telling him to let him call his mom. A scream sliced through the air, which made him wince and hold his ringing ears. A stream of loud curse words and insults assaulted his ears. His eyes widened recognizing the voice instantly. Before actually thinking he was jogging down out of the room and down the hall until he reached the room the noise was coming from.

Inside was complete chaos. Five men in white outfits were yelling out orders, two of which were on top of a wiggling cursing body. Dr. Limburg stood by the mirror in the room holding a bloody nose, his glasses in pieces at his feet.

"Jade?" Robbie asked as he took a step into the room. It was her for sure but his hesitation with believing it came from seeing the thumb sized burn mark on the right of her sweaty angry face.

Her hissing and cursing stopped when her blue eyes landed on him.

"No Robbie, that's Megan." Dr. Limburg said holding a white handkerchief to his nose it already tainting red.

"I told you." Jade growled her eyes flashing back to Limburg. "I'm Jade and what in the hell did you do to my face?"

Dr. Limburg removed his handkerchief and stared at it before giving a tired sigh. "That is your own fault, Megan. That happened as a result of yours and Gabe's failed escape eight weeks ago."

"I'm not Megan!"

"My name is Robbie!"

They said simultaneously, and Dr. Limburg sighed again and rolled his eyes. "You two are in this together right?" The man asked. "I should have guessed…"

The nurse that had greeted him when he first woke up pushed by him on her way into the room, in her hand was a syringe with clear liquid. She walked towards the restrained Jade.

"Don't come near me with that." Jade hissed and tried pointlessly to push the heavy men off her.

"I'm just giving you something to help you relax, Megan." The woman cooed. "Can someone take Mr. Liberno to breakfast?"

"Come on, Gabe." Dr. Limburg said walking towards the obviously shaken Robbie. "Your friend will be fine… all she needs is a little rest." His hand found Robbie's shoulder and directed him towards the open door. He couldn't figure out what he needed to do. His brain was a mess.

"Robbie!" Jade's shirk made him pause and turn around again. "Help me you idiot."

"Come on, Gabe. Megan has caused too much trouble already." Dr. Limburg put a little more force in pushing him out of the room. "Don't let her revert on your progress."

Confusion, a brain splitting headache, and a heavy hand on his shoulder had him easily being lead out of the room even though Jade was calling him to help her.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Finally updating… hope this is good.

Reviews?

He moved the mini carrots around on his plate with a plastic fork thoughtfully. Around him other patients ate their dinner, the quietness of the room making the television hanging from the wall seem louder. It was the first quiet moment all day. Earlier there had been a screeching patient who screamed for hours about furry monsters in the basement.

It was the first chance he had gotten to think. Too really think. His mind was terribly befuddled. When he had first woken up yesterday, he was so sure about him being Robbie, and all the memories that came with that name. Now he wasn't certain. Memories were coming back to him – memories of being here at Happy Smiles Mental Hospital. They were fuzzy and mixing with the Robbie memories.

A chair scrapping across the floor made him look, his eyes locking with furious blue irises. Megan…Jade? He wasn't really sure anymore. The girl said not a word as she took a seat across from him leaning back in the chair her arms crossing over her chest and regarded him with a blank stare. Her hair hung limply over her face like a curtain.

"What's going on?" She finally said her voice low as she leaned towards him. "Please tell me you remember you're Robbie and I'm Jade."

Robbie wasn't really sure why she was whispering. There wasn't anyone around who cares anyway. "I'm not really sure…"

"How aren't you sure?" Jade growled the annoyance clear on her face. "You remember Hollywood Arts right? Andre, Tori, Cat, Beck, Sikowitz…" Her voice was becoming a little frantic, "Your stupid puppet?"

Robbie bit his lip his eyebrows lowering; of course he remembered all of that. "Yeah I remember but…"

"We need to get out of here." The girl interrupted. "I tried already but everything was locked up and guarded." He really wasn't listening to her instead his eyes lingered on the burn mark on her exposed arm and she noticed. She quickly pulled the brown pajama sleeve over it.

"I'm sorry about you scar…"

She angrily scowled at him. "We need to find a way out of here." She repeated.

"Gabe, may I speak to you?" They both turned to find Dr. Limburg walking towards them. "I think I have a few things to explain." The man ignored Jade's glare.

"Can't you see we're talking here?" The girl asked.

"I see that Megan, but I need Gabe for a few minutes." The man said calmly turning back to Robbie. "Gabe it's up to you."

Robbie nodded and stood giving Jade an apologetic frown. He had to find out what was going on. Clear his brain of false things.

The girl huffed and disbelief and crossed her arms angrily.

Robbie followed Dr. Limburg back through the quiet halls. A large window in the hall told him it was already night. Finally they entered an office, with a large brown classic looking desk and wall mounted book shelves filled with hundreds of books. The room was lighted by only a tall lamp in the far corner which gave the room plenty of light.

"Have a seat, Gabe." The man motioned for a leather chair before taking his own seat behind the brown desk. He quickly began shifting through a mountain of folders and papers on his desk, while Robbie took a cautious seat. Finally the man pulled out a thick manila folder he handed it over to Robbie. "There you go."

Robbie opened the folder which had the name Gabe on the tab. Robbie reached up for his glasses only to discover they were gone. He had just noticed their absence. He was surprised to see a picture of a younger him standing beside an unchanged looking Dr. Limburg. He was grinning like a mad man in front of a birthday cake.

"That was taken about a year after you got here." Dr. Limburg explained. "You were always a very cooperate and well behaved patient who was always eager to please. Yes, you had your issues, if you didn't you wouldn't be here. Though you were always very well behaved and had a strong relationship with everyone on staff." The man rubbed his temples. "Then when you were ten, Megan came and you changed. You and she became inseparable which is a good thing that a boy as shy as you could make a friend. Though Megan hasn't always been the best role model for you… she is extremely manipulative and self-centered, and has very violent outburst. Her father sent her here when she gutted a neighbor's cat with a pair of scissors because of her need to see it bleed. She began filling your head with ideas of escape and rebellion. Her delusions spilled over to you, if I could send her to another hospital I would."

Robbie was silent as he looked at a picture of him and a little girl who looked a lot like a certain someone. He was a little a taken back at how real both pictures looked.

"Why am I here?" Robbie finally said looking up. He was having a hard time believing any of this and a hard time not believing it.

"You have a number of different anxiety disorders, dependent, and bi-polar. A long list of problems is attached to your name. You've been your meds for a while now and had all that under control until recently when Megan talked you into not complying with rules and quit taking them." Dr. Limburg explained.

Robbie bit his lip in thought. He looked up again when he heard Dr. Limburg pull out a few bottles of pills taking a few out of each bottle and into a clear cup. He handed the cup over to Robbie. "Take your meds, Gabe. They helped yesterday, right? You're a little less confused today, right? All that confusion and headaches you're having is because you haven't been taking your meds correctly."

Robbie hesitated for good reason. "What about my memories? I remember Hollywood arts… I remember my friends there and my family."

The man smiled at him kindly and calmly. "You and Megan are always coming up silly fantasy games. You two always come up with stories about going to high school, particularly a performing arts school because Megan has always wanted to be a singer. It was more than likely simply one of your overly imaginative ideas."

Robbie had nothing to say to that and his eyes fell on the cup of pills again. He had a horrible headache.

"Go ahead, Gabe." The man pushed the cup towards him. He reached under his desk brining out a bottle of water. He handed over to Robbie.

Robbie after a while couldn't bare his headache any longer and swallowed the cup of pills and water.

Robbie hadn't returned by the time it was time for bed and she was forced to go back to that overly bright room, with its one way mirror and never dimming lights. If the girl had planned on sleeping it would have been impossible.

Robbie had been acting weird. Weirder then he normally acts… He obviously remembered her the way she remembered her, but he was acting like he was fighting with that idea.

She made faces in the mirror for a while hoping to annoying anyone on the other side, but gave up after realizing how ridiculous she looked. Instead she had decided to settle on simply glaring at nothing, while thinking of ways to escape.

Her mind began to wonder from that line of thought however and focused more on why she was here to begin with, and why they were calling her Megan. She could have believed her dad had finally gotten his wish and sent her away to some crazy farm… but it wouldn't explain the why they were calling and Megan and why Robbie was also here and being called Gabe.

After dinner they had handed out clear cups filled with pills and watched carefully as everyone took them. She hadn't, and proof were the five various colored pills shoved into her bra. She had to find a way to get rid of them before they find out they were there and forced feed them to her. There was no way she was going to take random pills just because they told her too. Whatever they had given her earlier, when that woman gave her a shot, already had her feeling drugged. Everything was clearer, sharper, louder, and brighter. A pain filled moan drifted through her room, faint and barely audible. It was enough to get her to look up from her scared arm and look around the room. She heard it again and slowly got off the bed, the chilly floor sending tingles up her bare feet.

The moaning was coming from a vent in the corner of the room mounted on the floor. It was no bigger than a toddler's shoe box and was painted white. Closer now she could hear more moans and rough screams filtering through the vent, faintly. This intrigued her more than frightened her.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally updating this. This will also be my final update for a really long time… for all my stories. I'm not feeling inspired and I'm not really feeling motivated anymore. I feel bad about updating this and leaving people hanging but… Yeah. Read if you like too, but it won't be continued for a really long time.

Reviews?

Her eyes fell on him as soon as she entered the room. He was sitting at a table eating a bowel of mushy oatmeal with a plastic spoon. She couldn't believe how calm he looked. They had been kidnaped. They were being told they were legally insane. And what was his response to that? Eating oatmeal?

She quickly made her way towards him avoiding a twirling chanting girl in the middle of the floor. She roughly pulled the chair across from him out and sat heavily in it.

"Hey Megan," he greeted her and she glared at him. "Uh, Jade…" He quickly corrected with a stammer.

"What's wrong with you, Robbie?" The emphases she applied to Robbie had not gone unnoticed by the boy. He gently pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought it over. More memories were coming to him, these of Megan. He could remember a time a few years ago, when the hospital had a picnic outside. Megan had talked him into stomping on an ant hill, he not really spending too much time outside had no idea the trouble that would cause. He had stomped on the thing and destroyed the ant's home, and he had actually felt bad about it until the little monsters began crawling up his pants and biting him. He remembered jumping around and crying trying to remove the ants from his body. He had stripped naked in front of everyone and one of the nurses had to spray him down with a garden hose. Megan had laughed the whole time, a soulless cackle that haunted his mind even today.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade questioned.

"Remember the time you tricked me into stomping on that ant hill?" He asked.

Her eyebrows raised and her eyes narrowed could only be labeled as a look of confusion and annoyance. "No…"

A woman pushed a cart by and set a couple of clear cup pills in the middle of the table. Five various colored pills just like yesterday. Jade watched as Robbie took the medicine without any hesitation gulping down a cup of milk after it.

"Seriously…?" Jade couldn't believe he had taken them without any hesitation. It quickly dawned on her though, yesterday he was relatively normal… confused, but normal. Today he was calling her Megan and asking her strange things. "You need to stop taking those." She motioned towards her pills.

"But if I stop taking them I'll get worse." He mumbled softly.

Jade looked around. There were a few nurses and orderlies by the food counter but far enough away to not hear her conversation. "There isn't anything wrong with you, Robbie. Well, yeah you thought a puppet was actually a real person but come on…" She leaned over to him to make certain they wouldn't be over heard. "I think those meds they are giving us is messing with your head."

"Dr. Limburg said you would say that." He looked disappointed.

Jade opened her mouth to say a few words pertaining to Dr. Limburg but was interrupted by a woman with wild blond bed hair and crazed blue eyes took a seat in an empty chair in the room. Robbie and Jade both shared a look and took simultaneous scoots over. "Monsters are in the basement." She whispered. "We are all monsters in the basement."

"Alley sweetie, I was wondering why you weren't in your room." A nurse walked over taking hold of the girl's shoulder she led her away from the table.

"We have to get out of here."

Robbie frowned. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jade motioned around them. "We're in a mental hospital."

"We belong here, Megan. We've always been here."

Jade blankly stared at him slowly shaking her head. Robbie had obviously drunk too much Kool-Aid, and took too many pills. "You belong here, but I don't."

Robbie watched her stalk away to another table. Things had become fuzzy again and things he thought he had figured out became tainted again. This morning he was so sure what was real and what wasn't. Now he wasn't very sure. Megan had never lied to him before. Tricked him, pranked him, and made fun of him? Yes. Lied to him… never. Then again this wasn't Megan, but was some girl named Jade. Had Jade ever lied to him? Yes. From those memories he and Jade hadn't even been very good friends.

He looked up towards Jade again and frowned. She looked so crestfallen and angry. Robbie head began to pound painfully with a mental battle. Gabe would have ran to Megan like a puppy, ready to do whatever she asked of him to keep her as a friend. Robbie would avoid an angry Jade.

The two personalities swirling around in his head causing a brain splitting headache he couldn't get rid of. The medication hadn't helped this time. After a few more minutes of contemplating he got on his feet and walked towards her taking a seat across from her. His hand reached out and steadied the wobbly table.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Jade looked at him funny before lightly shrugging. "I need a phone. If I can find one for long enough, I can call someone."

Robbie gazed nervously down the hall towards the commons for any signs of someone approaching. "Hurry up Megan… Jade."

"No one is answering." Jade whispered harshly as she hung up. Frustration was evident on her face and voice. They had already called her mom, Robbie's mom, Sikowitz, Lane, and anyone else they could think of, but no one was answering. All the calls were long distance telling her they weren't in LA anymore.

Robbie wanted to tell her that no one was answering because it was all made up, like their doctor had said. "We need to go."

"Shut up, it's ringing." Jade hushed as she tried Cat again. When a sleepy familiar voice answered a wave of relief washed over Jade.

"Ca-" before any more words could leave her mouth the hard plastic phone was wrenched from her hand and sat back in its cradle by Nurse Gonzales.

"I am very disappointed." The woman shook her head. "I will have to tell Dr. Limburg about all this." Jade fumed, while Robbie looked down ashamed. "Out you two back to the commons." Jade held her ground as Robbie turned to leave the reception desk, "Anything else, Megan?"

The girl stared Gonzales down for a few extra seconds to make certain the woman understood she was on to her. Silently saying she wasn't going to take those meds and become a befuddled mess like Robbie. Finally she turned away and followed Robbie out of the room. She quickly caught up to him.

"We really shouldn't have tried that, Megan."

"Stop calling me Megan," she moved closer to him to make certain her next words wouldn't be over heard. "Cat answered…"

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Cat, our disgustingly cute height challenged red head friend. Who has the IQ of a tad pole? You have to remember her… you have the world's most obvious secret crush on her." Jade explained.

Robbie frowned. Yeah, he remembered Cat a little. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means…" Jade let her words hang in the air for a while as they lingered outside the commons. "That we aren't crazy and that everything isn't right at Happy Smiles Mental Hospital."

Robbie guessed it would mean that if he believed her, and he wasn't really sure that he could.

BIN===

"She hasn't been taking her meds." Dr. Limburg entered the room scaring Robbie into a sitting position. "That's why she's been acting so erratic lately." Dr. Limburg gave him a displeased stare. "I'm very disappointed that you are linking yourself with her antics again. Especially after the issue you two caused only a few weeks ago."

Robbie looked down ashamed by his actions for some reason.

"You shouldn't let her talk you into things. I understand you don't wanna lose her as a friend, but you're hurting her more than helping." Dr. Limburg explained. "You should be encouraging her to take her meds rather than humoring her less than practical ideas." The man finished his scolding.

Megan should take her medication. "I understand…" he mumbled half-heartedly realizing that's what Limburg wanted to hear.

"Did she reach anyone when she got a hold of the land line?" Dr. Limburg asked. The out of the blue question surprised Robbie. "We would like to call anyone back she may have talked to and apologize." The man explained further cleanly.

Robbie thought about what his friend had told him. "No… she told me no one answered."

Dr. Limburg nodded. "That's good." The man removed his glasses and looked them over. "How about when Megan has any more ideas you come to me and let me in on them for she won't hurt herself again? If you care about her you'll do that." He nonchalantly said.

Robbie nodded.

Dr. Limburg gave him a tight lipped smile before returning his glasses to his face. "You're a good kid, Gabe." He turned to leave only to turn around a moment later. "Is there anything else you need?"

"The lights…" Robbie quickly said. "Can you dim the lights?"

Dr. Limburg gave him an even look. "This is actually an observation room; the lights stay on in here." The man's eyes crinkled and the edges of his lips turned upwards into a smile. "You can move back into the room when observation is over. Nice to see you're no longer afraid of darkness like the others. Most of our patients are afraid of darkness." The man's smile turned odd, and Robbie noticed, "Something about creatures in the basement… silly right?"

"Yeah silly,"

_IN_

Jade eyes darted around nervously as she made her way down the empty hallway. Her bare feet moved noiselessly down the hall as she made her way towards the room Robbie told her was Dr. Limburg's office. He had refused to come with her, say how bad of an idea it was even though it was Sunday and most of Happy Smiles Mental Hospital's staff was off including Dr. Limburg himself.

Dr. Limburg got under her skin like no one ever did before. He was always smiling with his nerve racking smug grin, and would talk to her as if she was well… crazy. She's completely sane, and she made certain she told herself that every day. It was easy to forget when surrounded by crazy people all day.

She reached for the handle and grinned wickedly when it gave. The girl pushed open the wooden door and entered the inky dark room, closing her door behind her engulfing the room in darkness. She entered the room and bumped painfully into things until clicked a small lamp on in the room, illuminating the room in dim light.

She huffed angrily her eyes landing on the numerous bookshelves around the room. Just as she was going to head towards one, voices and keys jingling had her reaching for the lamp in the room. She clicked it off engulfing the room in darkness as she quickly began to back up searching the inky darkness for a place to hide. Her back made contact with a bookshelf, something clammy and cold wrapped around her forearm in a vice grip and she felt herself being tugged back towards something. It happened too quickly for her to really register what was going on. A soft click sounded in the room as the closest was closed. Another hand was wrapped around her mouth.

Reviews?


End file.
